Dry cereal and milk are often combined to provide a popular breakfast meal, which is generally eaten from a bowl and consumed using a spoon. While such a meal is often convenient because it can be quickly prepared, consumed, and cleaned-up in a kitchen, it loses its convenience when commuting in a motor vehicle or while camping, hiking, etc. Accordingly, there exists a need for a container which can be used to provide a convenient meal of cereal and milk without using a conventional bowl and spoon. In addition, it would be desirable for such a container to be able to hold dry cereal and milk separate for several days without the cereal getting stale or the milk going bad.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,348 to Schafer, III and 5,241,835 to Ascone describe containers for holding cereal and milk in separate compartments. These containers provide for the cereal and milk to be combined in one compartment prior to consumption. While these containers help prevent cereal from becoming soggy while it is stored for consumption at a later date, they are intended to be used as a bowl. During certain activities, such as commuting, eating out of a bowl can become very messy. Furthermore, since using a bowl generally requires the use of a spoon, two hands are needed; one to hold the container and the other to hold the spoon. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a spill free container which can be used by commuters having only one free hand available while driving an automobile. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a container which provides a cereal and milk meal without the need for utensils thereby allowing greater flexibility when using the container and eliminating the need for subsequent cleaning and storage of utensils. Such a container would be convenient to use by commuters driving a car or riding a bus/subway/train, school-age children, and sports persons such as bikers, hikers, campers, fishers, hunters, etc.